


Scrambled

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A witch’s spell takes effect, John being left to take care of everything.





	Scrambled

“You guys ok?”

Everyone nodded, dumping their bags onto the map table and going to their rooms, aching from the hunt, the damn witch being a lot more experienced than they expected.

John watched as his sons and y/n left, leaving him on his own, angry at himself for being so slow.

He was still getting used to being back, getting used to all this new stuff that he’d never had to worry about before he died.

_He should’ve found the witch first, known where she’d be, instead of sending his kids to her._

_Y/n was faster than John and got there first, but he too was pushed back by the witch’s spell._

_John got in there last, the witch not having anticipated a fourth person and shot her right through her head._

_After making sure the others were ok, they all went back to the car and drove to the bunker._

John woke up, the usual silence or murmuring from his boys and y/n, now replaced with yelling.

“I DON’T WANT THAT ONE!”

John shot up, grabbing his gun and ran to the kitchen, ready to shoot down whatever was threatening his kids.

“What the hell?”

The kitchen was covered with milk and cereal, Sam sat on the floor with his legs outstretched, stomping them down.

“Sam?”

“Daddy!”

Sam jumped up and into John’s arms, the man letting out a grunt as he attempted to hold his 33 year old son, all 6 foot 4 of him. 

Of course, John was a strong man, but his son was huge so he ended up on his ass, Sam crushing his legs.

“What the fuck, Sam?”

Sam just looked up into his dad’s eyes, his own wide and wet, before he burst into tears.

“D-daddy s-swore me”, he bawled.

Dean just stared at the mess, his mouth shut, while y/n sighed.

“Come on, Sammy, why don’t you get up?” he asked in a gentle voice, hoping the little shit wouldn’t cry again.

“No!” he said petulantly, his arms wrapping around John’s neck and laying his head on his dad’s chest.

Y/n rolled his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

“What happened?”

Y/n shrugged, going back to the counter to clean up the mess.

“I’m assuming it’s the witch. Dean over here’s gone all British on us. Sam’s, what I can only assume, a child. And I’m just pissed”.

“So, you’re ok? Nothing’s happened to you?”

Y/n shook his head, wiping up the milk on the countertop.

“I think so. I don’t feel weird or anything. So I should be fine. Now, how about we go to the library? See if we can sort this out?”

John nodded, trying to get up, but Sam held on tight.

“Fuck!” John groaned, sitting down with Sam on his lap, his back aching from carrying his huge son.

“Dean, hurry the fuck up!”

“Coming. No need to use your potty mouth”, he commented, his weird British accent sounding so dumb and rather fake.

“Who the fuck says potty mouth? And where the fuck is that accent from? I mean, I can only assume it’s from some dumb ass fake British porno, right?”

Dean didn’t say anything, ignoring y/n and sitting at the desk.

Sam looked up at John and took his glasses off his face, leaning over the table as he attempted to put them on his brother.

“Whoa! Excuse me. What exactly do you think you are doing?”

“Glasses, Deanie!” Sam replied excitedly.

Y/n was so freaked out. 

Seeing Sam acting like a child was the weirdest thing ever.

**“No glasses! They’ll make me look absolutely positively goofy!”**

Y/n scoffed.

“You sound like a fucking moron. Pretty sure glasses won’t hurt”, he mumbled, John sniggering.

“Ok, look through these books”, y/n said as he dropped a pile of them in front of John.

“Cas! Come down here please!”

Y/n waited, tired of looking through the books, Sam and Dean being absolutely no help right now.

Hearing the flap of wings, y/n turned around and his heart began skipping immediately.

Cas looked so handsome today. 

His hair, shining eyes, the stubble. His trench was showing off his perfect body. And the thighs!

“C-Cas, come sit”, y/n offered, pulling out a chair.

The angel nodded and sat down, y/n suddenly massaging his shoulders and leaning down so Cas could feel his breath.

“God, Cas. You’re so tense. Might need a bit of relaxing. And I know just what you need”.

Y/n straddled Cas on the chair, the angel just staring, John’s eyes wide and clenching his jaw.

“Smell so good, angel. Flowers. Air. Beauty”.

Cas couldn’t help but blush, not used to many people admiring his vessel.

“Thank you, y/n”.

“No problem, sweetie. Besides, you’re an angel. Need to keep my angel happy. And your hair looks so good”, he commented, running his hands through Cas’ amazingly soft hair.

He leaned down, kissing Cas’ cheek, trailing his jaw, then licking Cas’ Adam’s apple, when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him off.

“What are you doing? I was enjoying my time with my angel!” y/n yelled, staring at John’s red face.

“Go to your room, now!”

“You’re not my dad you know!”

“Now!” John gritted, y/n not moving, but eventually backing down, Sam and Dean following him after being ordered as well.

“What the fuck happened?” y/n asked, groaning as he got up, John standing above him.

“Witch. Spell. Made your most recent thoughts come true. Apparently Sam was thinking of his childhood. Dean was randomly thinking about British accents and how weird they sound. And you were thinking of Cas”.

Y/n nodded, remembering thinking that they probably should’ve had the angel with them when they entered the room the witch was in.

“Well, thank you. For whatever you did to fix it”.

John shook his head, chuckling.

“No need to thank me. Wore off itself”.

Y/n sat up, John in front of him on the bed and stared for a few seconds.

John stared back, watching as y/n moved forward, but pulled back quickly.

“Shit! I-I’m so sorry. I-I shouldn’t have…”

“N-no. It’s fine. Really. Besides, I won’t tell Cas”.

Y/n scrunched his face in confusion.

“Tell Cas? Why would you tell Cas?”

“What? Cos you’re together”, John mumbled, hating to say it.

Y/n began laughing, John utterly confused.

“I’m not with Cas, you moron”.

“B-but, I thought you and-what?”

“Not with him. He’s like my best friend. That’s it”.

John nodded, glad that y/n was single. Was he single?

“So, you’re single?”

Y/n smiled, shuffling forward and straddling the older man.

“Very single. Hopefully not for long”.

John claimed y/n’s lips without hesitation, kissing him, everything else blocked out, including the footsteps and the opening of the door.

“Eww! Our dad? Really?”

Y/n and John looked to see Dean and Sam stood in the doorway, looking completely disgusted.

“Just-keep it in the room. Nasty”, Dean murmured, walking away, while Sam sent them a little smile.

Sure, it’d be weird. 

But y/n was great. 

And he’d be good for John. 


End file.
